NRG Clinical Trials Development Core Abstract The NRG Oncology (NRG) Clinical Trials Development Core (Core) provides the scientific leadership and infrastructure necessary to support the group's research activities and initiatives. NRG has a robust facility for clinical trials development, led by physician-investigators, statisticians, and administrative directors who possess an outstanding quantity and quality of knowledge and expertise in designing and directing complex, multicenter clinical trials that reflect the specific aims of the group. The Core works closely with the NRG's Statistics and Data Management Center, the NRG Data Monitoring Committee (DMC), and the NRG Administrative Core in soliciting, reviewing, approving, and developing prospective clinical trials. The program is committed to developing clinical trials that are congruent with NRG's and NCI's mission to implement high-quality clinical and translational trials (primarily late phase trials) in a timely manner. To that end, the Core investigators and staff work closely with NCI-CTEP, the NCTN's centralized functions (e.g., CTSU, CIRB) and the other NCTN Groups. Patient advocates and attention to diversity are included in the Core's functions. NRG's clinical trials development program is led by its Research Strategy Committee, whose members are internationally recognized chairs and vice-chairs of NRG's cancer disease site and other scientific committees who have great experience in institutional and network group research. The leaders and core members of these committees understand the importance of protocol development, new investigator training/mentorship, trial conduct, completion and timely analysis and publication of study results. These physician investigators and the Core administrative staff are well aligned with the overall mission of the NCTN and the continued success of NRG Oncology.